


Up All Night to Get Loki

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been messing around and changing Peter's body up with what's left of his magic. Luckily, Peter and Wade don't really mind.<br/>(Warning for cissexism on Peter's part)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night to Get Loki

When Peter woke up, he didn't notice very much of a difference. He didn't have the pull of weight in his crotch that usually came with morning wood, but it didn't cost him much thought as he yawned and rolled out of bed, blanket strewn around his shoulders. He stumbled into the bathroom, eyes sleepy, blanket enveloping him like a cape. He brushed his teeth in the dimness of the room, then wandered into the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on, his fingers brushing the power button before he realised Wade must have made coffee. Peter swallowed an automatic 'aw' that didn't belong in a thought about a scarred, gently insane mercenary. Then again, said merc had danced out the front door this morning in a pink dress with frilled shoulders over his usual uniform. Peter poured himself a cup and took a moment to evaluate his life. He sipped. He sank into the couch and let the blanket slide off his shoulders, letting out another yawn that dripped coffee down his chest. Peter looked down at the curl of liquid sliding down into his cleavage. Cleavage? Peter put the cup of coffee down. Not again.

 

"Kid, the way I see it, you kinda just gotta roll with the punches," Clint said on the phone, and Peter sighed.  
"I'd happily roll with the punches if said punches didn't keep turning me into a girl- Look, I'm kind of sick of this. And to be honest, I called for my dad, not-" Peter threw his hands up   
as Thor took over the line. "This is clearly a trying time, but try to refrain from cissexism, my friend," Thor said. Peter raised his eyebrows and sat down.  
"You're right Thor, I'm...sorry? Thing is, I'm just sick of your brother messing with me every time he gets bored."  
"Loki's magic is very limited currently, we have eradicated as much as possible, but he is still able to repeat the last small number of spells he used. My friend, think of it as a memory. It requires less energy to remember a thing, than it does to create something new entirely, does it not?" Thor asked.  
There was the small sounds of a brief struggle then Clint had the line again.  
"Listen, champ, way I see it, you've-" Clint was interrupted by the buzzing noise of a repulsor blast then Tony was on the line.  
"Peter? Jarvis told me, you're a chick again. Listen, you just gotta ride this out, ok, you've been through it before, everything'll go back to normal in a few days, alright? Loki's exhausting himself with this kind of stupid, mischievous nonsense, don't let it bother you. Now, your dad wants you to come for dinner."  
Peter stuck a hand to the wall, idly. "Can I bring Wade?"  
"Hell, no." Tony said before Jarvis overrode the phone line and Steve said firmly  
"Yes, of course you can."  
"Steve, he's a murderer-"  
"That poor boy has been through so much, Tony, you're going to inflict pain on him too?" Steve demanded.  
"That poor boy has killed! Literally thousands of people, probably! He's rude, he's a menace, he-"  
"He's coming to dinner," Steve interrupted. Peter wrinkled his nose up.  
"I'm not having you treat that poor boy like that anymore." Steve declared.  
"Whatever Captain Tighty-Whiteys," Tony grumbled, his voice fading as he wandered away from the line. "He's not even American, he's from Canada, I dunno why you get so itchy about him, jeez."  
Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm hanging up now. Bye."

He unstuck his hand from the wall and went to take a shower. Steve had hated Wade almost as much as Tony had at first, but then Peter had confided in him all the mistreatments he'd suffered throughout his life and Steve had almost immediately adopted a protective attitude over Wade. Nothing ruffled the Captain's feather's as much as bullies and nobody had suffered bullies worse than Wade.

When Wade returned, Peter was stuck to the ceiling with his hands behind his head, thinking. Wade wandered into the kitchen, grabbed a questionably old plate of nachos from the fridge and leaned against the wall eating them.  
"Hey, you look go-"  
Deadpool whipped the plate upward and Peter dropped to the ground with an expletive, slowing his fall with a web.  
"Fuck, I forgot you were here, Spidey," Wade said, his hands dropping from a defensive position. "My nachos," he said sorrowfully.  
Peter shrugged. "You notice anything?"  
"Hey, yeah, uh, nice haircut," Wade offered, unzipping his dress and stepping out of it.He dug through the fridge.  
Peter sighed, "Try again."  
"You been working out?"  
"I'm a girl again!"  
"Wait," Wade said, turning and peering at him behind wide eyeholes in his mask. "Oh, right, I thought we just wandered into the wrong universe again. 616?"  
Peter nodded, "616." The weird phrase always seemed to settle Wade a little, even if Peter had no idea why. It almost served as a replacement for simply asking if everything was ok.  
Wade shoved an empty bottle of orange juice back into the fridge. "Yellow box says to tell you you're a total babe."  
"Thanks, Yellow," Peter mumbled, pushing Wade aside and pulling Chinese leftovers from the fridge. "What about you?"  
"What, you getting self-conscious? I always think you're a babe, Spiderminx. Gimme that," Wade said, making a grab at the rice Peter was putting onto a plate. Peter ignored him and put the leftovers into the microwave.  
"We're going to my dads' for dinner, ok?"  
"Alright. I'm gon' eatcha out first."  
Peter handed him the hot plate. "I'm sorry?"  
"Said that's fine. I'll suffer through Tony's quips if I get Daddy America's food."  
"Don't call him that," Peter responded automatically. "No, about the uh. The end of...that."  
"Said I'm gonna eat you out if that's ok with you unless you're menstruating like last time even though that doesn't bother me I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND ALL DAYS OF THE MONTH." Wade yelled at a tone that truly made Peter pity their neighbours.  
Unfortunately, the brief pause of pity gave Wade enough time to jam a fistful of rice in his mouth and scream "ARE YOU MENSTRUATING" at him.  
Brushing half-chewed Chinese food off his tee, Peter said "No, stop yelling!"  
"Delightful, take your clothes off I'll be right there," Wade said, lifting the plate against his mouth.  
"I'm..." Peter looked at him helplessly. Wade's mask had been yanked up over his nose and showcased scarred, pitted skin. Half-chewed rice dotted the spandex stretching across his broad chest. Peter shouldn't be attracted to that, to loud muscled mercs who showered them in compliments and half chewed food. But, look at that, he was still shifting his hips from side to side and curling his toes in his shoes. "Brush your teeth first," he said finally, before disappearing into the bedroom.

So maybe there was something to be said for the difficulty of getting Wade to take his mask off sometimes. Being rolled up to where Wade's eyebrows would be allowed Peter to gather the extra material at this head and use it as a handle to yank his head around. Peter felt uniquely qualified to say that Wade sucked dick the same way he ate pussy, with strong tongue, suction, stupid noises and an alarming amount of teeth.  
Then again, Wade didn't have the monopoly on stupid noises, Peter thought as he almost swallowed his tongue when Wade slid his hands around his slim thighs and dragged him downwards, grinding his clit against the flat slick push of Wade's tongue. Letting out a noise that sounded bewilderingly like 'hugh-cha-cha', Peter's back lifted from the mattress and slammed back down when Wade gripped his thighs and lifted his lower half so quick he kneed himself in the face.  
"Jesus Christ, Wade!"  
"What?!" Wade demanded, burying his face between Peter's legs and using his scarred thumbs to separate his lips. Peter was torn between the blood dripping down his face from his nose and the gentle, slick scratch of a calloused thumb against his clit, and he chose to say nothing. His healing factor would take care of it in a minute, and right now there was a long finger stroking wetness against his entrance. Peter's hips enacted a dumb little shimmy all of their own and Wade-rather kindly- pushed two fingers in him and curved them, surprisingly gentle. Peter dropped his thighs to either side of Wade's head and rocked upward to meet the suck and lick movement Wade had going on against his clit. Warm, slick fingers rocked him with smooth thrusts and Peter grunted.  
"I'm, I, I, I-"  
"Shut up," Wade said, and the vibrations of his voice against his clit along with the catch of a calloused, scarred fingers against his spot made Peter crack a metal bar of the interlacing headboard with a clenched fist.  
A smooth golden heat travelled upwards from his toes to his tight nipples and settled low in his stomach, and Peter dented another bar of the headboard and let out a rather pathetic whimper. The was a noise at the door, but Peter couldn't find it in him to care about the neighbours, not when Wade's tongue had slipped down to curl into him, freeing a space for his scarred thumb to rub over his wet clit. Peter rambled out random little words, praise and compliments, and Wade ignored them as he did best, as Peter came clenching around scarred fingers. His hips edged backwards with the intensity of his orgasm but Wade's thumb followed him, rubbing at his clit insistently and Peter's whole body rolled against the bed. In bliss, Peter gasped and his body came up as he tried to look at Wade's face but instead his wide eyes landed on his parents. There was a brief second of bewilderment before all of his senses came back to him and Peter screamed and webbed every blanket in the room over himself and Wade.  
"Get out of my ROOM!" He screamed, even though his fathers had already beat a hasty retreat. Tony was listing everything wrong with Wade to the ceiling and Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and said very calmly "I'm gonna go throw up now."

Peter wrapped five blankets around himself before he felt slightly more appropriate and he leaned out his bedroom door to yell;  
"What are you doing here, why didn't you _call?_ "  
Wade put his chin on top of Peter's head and called "Hey superdads! "  
Peter landed an elbow in Wade's ribs and Tony appeared at the end of the hallway, eyes averted.  
"Your dad was worried, you're an hour late for dinner!"  
Peter bit back the reply that they'd got caught up. "Where's dad?"  
Tony threw his hands up and shrugged. "Throwing up on the pavement?"  
Peter stared at Tony until he pursed his lips. "I'm gonna go. Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow instead?"

So maybe there was something to be said for the difficulty of getting Wade from 60-0 after a session. The strength of that stupidly broad muscled back and chest was a plus too, Peter figured. It let him wrap his thighs around Wade's waist and they also allowed Wade to hold him by the ass against a wall as he pounded into him. Some part of Peter was truly grateful for Wade's compartmentalizing ability, that ability to immediately forget the agonizing embarrassment of his parents walking in on them and instead focus- and make Peter focus on the slide of crisscrossing scars against his gspot. That compartmentalizing ability also helped minimise embarrassment when Peter grunted out declarations of love during sex. Wade could absorb the attention like a sponge, but then not mock him for it afterward. It was messy, Peter thought, working up to his second orgasm, and rude and bewildering sometimes, but fuck it. It worked.


End file.
